From This Moment On
by stillewolfie
Summary: "Zenitsu, aku menyukaimu. Ayo menikah." Apakah Tanjirou baru saja melamarnya? future-era. Tanjirou/Zenitsu.


**Normal POV**

Tidak ada yang berubah, malam tetaplah malam.

Semua tidak ada yang berbeda. Malam tetaplah gelap, menghasilkan sebuah fenomena langka yang hanya berlangsung selama dua belas jam. Tenang, sejuk, menenangkan. Burung gagak tampak terlihat di atas sana, terbang secara bebas menggunakan sayap mereka yang besar dan lebar. Kerlipan bintang semakin banyak perlahan-lahan, menemani bulan sabit yang bersinar menggunakan cahaya untuk menyinari dunia.

Angin berhembus dari segala arah, membuat sosok yang sedang terduduk di salah satu atap tampak sedikit menarik napas—mencoba menghangatkan tubuh dengan sebuah teknik rahasia. Helai merah telah memanjang, membuat pemiliknya memutuskan untuk mengikat satu agar dirinya bisa leluasa dalam bergerak.

Kamado Tanjirou, pemuda dengan _haori_ hijau hitam kotak-kotak itu melipat kedua kaki, menutup mata, tersenyum—tenang, menikmati malam serta angin yang bergerak, terasa ke segala sudut permukaan, dan menembus pori-porinya.

Muzan telah kalah, semua terbebas dari malapetaka. Dendam keluarga terbalaskan, tidak ada lagi korban berjatuhan, dan tugas mereka sebagai seorang pemburu iblis hanyalah melenyapkan sisa iblis yang hidup dalam kesengsaraan. Adiknya, Kamado Nezuko, yang awalnya terikat dalam kutukan iblis telah sembuh tanpa terluka; terima kasih atas dedikasi dari Tamayo serta pengorbanan gurunya di masa lalu, Urokodaki Sakonji, yang kini wafat akibat peperangan mereka melawan sang iblis terakhir. Tidak ada yang Tanjirou sesali untuk saat ini, meski kedamaian yang ia nikmati adalah salah satu alasan dari mereka yang rela mengorbankan nyawa untuk mencapai mimpi dari setiap pemburu iblis.

Mereka yang tersisa akan terus hidup dalam kebanggaan, meski masa lalu serta rasa bersalah akan terus menghantui hingga penghujung hayat tiba.

Tanjirou menutup mata. Untuk saat ini, dia membayangkan seseorang yang ia hormati di masa lalu sedang duduk di sebelahnya—seorang perempuan manis yang dulu juga mengobrol bersamanya dalam kondisi yang sama, serta membantunya berkembang setelah pertarungan besar melawan iblis bulan bawah kelima.

Kochou Shinobu, salah satu pemburu iblis terhebat, Sang Pillar Serangga, pendahulu dari Tsuyuri Kanao, pemilik dari Mansion Kupu-Kupu, kini sedang duduk di sampingnya—memperhatikan sembari memberikan senyum manis seperti biasa.

Rasa menyesal mendalam untuk Tanjirou yang sama sekali tidak bisa menyelamatkan Shinobu dari kematian.

Shinobu hanyalah salah satu dari mereka yang mati dengan tenang, masih banyak—begitu banyak. Penyesalan yang tidak mungkin ia lupakan adalah di saat dirinya masih sangatlah lemah, di mana ia tidak mampu untuk berdiri, di saat Kamado Tanjirou hanyalah bocah lima belas tahun yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kala Rengoku Kyoujurou, Sang Pillar Api, salah satu seniornya, telah mengorbankan nyawa untuk dirinya serta mereka yang selamat dalam insiden penyerangan di dalam sebuah kereta.

Terlalu banyak untuk dijelaskan. Jika diperdalam lebih lanjut, air mata tidak mungkin bisa dirinya tahan dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Hanya saja, waktu telah berlalu. Kamado Tanjirou bukan lagi seorang remaja; pengalaman membuat dirinya berubah. Sekarang, ia menjadi pemuda dewasa yang gagah dan memiliki pangkat tertinggi di Unit Satuan Pemburu Iblis.

Kamado Tanjirou, dua puluh satu tahun. Gelar pillar telah ia miliki dan diresmikan lebih dari dua tahun lalu.

Pillar Matahari telah ada di tengah-tengah mereka; menyinari untuk melindungi setiap manusia yang terluka dari ancaman serta sebuah bencana.

Semenjak Tanjirou mengetahui kebenaran, ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan di masa depan. Dirinya akan mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk manusia dan akan terus memenggal kepala iblis hingga tidak ada dari mereka yang tersisa. Ini semua untuk menghilangkan semua keturunan Muzan, keselamatan umat manusia, dan kedamaian dunia. Tidak ada lagi korban, tidak ada lagi yang menderita; karena selagi Napas Matahari masih mengobarkan semangat juang, tidak ada sesuatu yang jahat akan mengancam mereka semua.

Dan setelah itu, Tanjirou bisa beristirahat. Meski dirinya tidak terkesan blak-blakan, jauh dalam hatinya; ia ingin menciptakan dunia versi tersendiri—sesuatu yang hanya bisa diwujudkan apabila ia berhasil tanpa sebuah konflik.

Telapak tangan miliknya tampak memegang sesuatu yang berkilauan. Diam-diam, ia tersenyum.

Tidak lama, Tanjirou dapat merasakan angin telah berganti haluan. Perubahan kecil yang mampu membuatnya melebarkan senyum hangat. Hati-hati, ia masukkan benda itu ke dalam saku _haori_; seiring dengan kedua telinga mendengar sesuatu telah berdiri di sampingnya—seseorang telah datang.

"Tanjirou," Suaranya terdengar akrab, hangat, dan menenangkan. "Inosuke bilang kau memanggilku. Uh, padahal kau tahu aku lelah sehabis misi." Helai kuning bergerak karena angin, ia pun ikut duduk bersama Pillar Matahari. "Jadi, ada apa?"

Tanjirou menoleh ke arah kiri, memperlihatkan sosok Agatsuma Zenitsu dengan _haori_ segitiga kuning. Kedua manik merah serta emas bertemu; menampilkan dua ekspresi yang berbeda—kehangatan, serta kebingungan.

"Zenitsu," Yang dimaksud pun mendadak gugup. Meski bertahun-tahun berada di satu lingkungan, mengalahkan iblis bersama-sama, berpetualang, dan merasakan sakit yang tidak terkira; tetap saja, Zenitsu tidak akan menemukan kesempatan di mana ia bisa terbiasa dengan alunan lembut dari bibir seorang Kamado Tanjirou. "Aku menunggumu."

.

.

.

**FROM THIS MOMENT ON**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba by Koyoharu Gotouge**

**From This Moment On by stillewolfie**

**Tanjirou K. & Zenitsu A.**

OOC, AR, future era, typos, etc.

.

.

.

Sejak peperangan antar dimensi berakhir, Agatsuma Zenitsu tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia selamat dari jerat kematian.

Meski bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, Zenitsu tetaplah manusia yang tidak banyak berubah. Fisik memang sudah berbeda; sebagai contoh, rambutnya—pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tidak memotong rambut hingga waktu yang ditentukan. Tidak ada alasan khusus, ia hanya ingin saja. Tubuhnya juga semakin tinggi—meski jika dibanding dengan Tanjirou serta Inosuke, dia tetaplah yang paling kecil, daya tahan yang dirinya miliki pun semakin baik dari waktu ke waktu. Menjadi salah satu yang terkuat dan melindungi setiap orang merupakan impiannya dari kecil. Tidak ada penyesalan, untuk saat ini.

Bahkan, yang mungkin tidak akan dipercaya, Zenitsu berhasil mengejar Tanjirou; menduduki status yang sama. Ia dipercaya oleh Ubuyashi Kiriya untuk menjadi seorang pillar. Pillar Petir, adalah sebuah gelar yang dimiliki oleh pelatihnya dulu. Kini, ia memiliki kewajiban untuk mengemban tugas yang dimiliki oleh beliau. Zenitsu telah menjadi salah satu pemburu iblis berbakat, ia jarang mengeluarkan air mata, perasaan takut perlahan mulai terkikis dan menghilang—berubah menjadi sebuah kepercayaan diri untuk melindungi semua umat manusia dari ancaman seekor iblis yang mampu merebut segalanya dari mereka yang selamat.

Muzan telah tiada. Unit Satuan Pemburu Iblis berhasil mengalahkan salah satu malapetaka dunia. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari itu. Kamado Nezuko pun telah pulih akibat usaha sang kakak dalam berjuang, Ubuyashi Kiriya serta kedua adiknya berhasil mereka jaga, dan kemenangan malam itu resmi dimiliki oleh para pendekar pedang. Korban tetaplah ada, namun baginya, itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin hilang dari sebuah sejarah. Zenitsu tidak akan larut dari kesedihan. Kakek telah mengajarinya banyak hal, tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi selagi mereka yang hidup masih bisa bergerak maju dan memikul dosa para korban yang telah gugur dalam perang.

Zenitsu tidak tahu ada apa gerangan sehingga salah satu pillar tertinggi, sekaligus sahabatnya, Kamado Tanjirou, memanggil. Misi untuk malam ini sudah terselesaikan dengan baik, tidak ada luka parah dan ia berhasil pulang menuju mansion miliknya sendiri. Namun, pesan dari gagak Inosuke membuat dirinya berhenti berharap, hingga ia memutuskan untuk memutar haluan—ke arah destinasi Tanjirou berada. Tidak sulit dalam menemukan, mengingat telinga Zenitsu lebih tajam dari binatang buas. Segera, ia berhasil menemukan pemuda itu sedang terduduk di salah satu atap mansion—merenungkan sesuatu. Zenitsu memijak atap tanpa suara, membuat Tanjirou sadar dan menyambutnya.

"Zenitsu," Lembut seperti biasa, adanya sebuah ketenangan yang membuat Sang Pillar Petir merasa aman. Entah mengapa, perasaan ini begitu aneh … namun sangat menyenangkan. "Aku menunggumu."

"Uh," Zenitsu ikut duduk di sebelah Tanjirou. Dia memasang wajah biasa—tidak mengerti, sekaligus penasaran. "Jadi, ada apa Tanjirou memanggilku?"

"Hm?" Tanjirou sedikit menaikkan alis. "Apa harus ada alasan khusus untuk itu?"

"…T-Tidak sih," Meski mereka sudah saling kenal lama, bukan berarti kecanggungan di antara keduanya telah mereda. "Aku hanya bingung. Tidak biasanya kau menghubungiku. Apalagi malam-malam begini…"

Tanjirou hanya tersenyum, tidak berniat menjawab. Ia terlanjur senang karena Zenitsu berada di depan mata, memberikan atensi penuh padanya.

"Ah … ya, aku hanya tidak paham—maksudku, yah, kau pasti mengerti." Zenitsu melipat kedua kaki, menunduk. "Kau terlihat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Jadi kukira kau tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menemuiku—t-tentu saja, dengan Inosuke! Ya, Inosuke juga! Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat cerewet karena tidak ada kau di sampingnya, kau tahu 'kan dia itu—uh," Zenitsu berteriak dalam hati, mengapa hari ini dia sangat gugup sekali? "—tidak bisa diatur…"

Tanjirou terkekeh pelan, tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku minta maaf untuk itu. Nezuko bahkan sempat marah karena aku tidak pulang dan memberinya surat selama seminggu. Hanya saja, iblis di daerah barat memiliki jumlah tak terkira. Jadilah, selama aku di sana, aku hanya ingin fokus pada mereka. Aku jadi lupa dengan segalanya," Kedua mata emas mengedip-ngedip, telinga mendengar dengan baik. "...maafkan aku."

Zenitsu mengerjap, ia menghela napas. "Kau tidak perlu membebani dirimu sendiri. Ingat, masih ada kami."

Pemuda berambut kuning tahu akan sebuah kebenaran; di antara dirinya, Inosuke, Murata, Kanao, atau para pillar pendahulu, Tanjirou merupakan pemburu iblis terkuat setelah Himejima Gyoumei. Tidak ada yang meragukan pemuda itu. Tetapi, kesalahan sekaligus kekurangan Tanjirou hanyalah satu; terlalu mementingkan orang lain dibandingkan keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Tanjirou sekarang lebih memilih untuk beraktivitas sendiri; selain lebih bebas, ia tidak mau teman-teman di sekitarnya terluka.

Zenitsu sangat menghormati sisi Tanjirou yang ini—begitu hangat dan baik hati.

Tanpa sengaja, pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Tanjirou yang begitu teduh, serta Zenitsu yang heran dalam sebuah belenggu. Terakhir mereka bertemu sebelum saat ini adalah sekitar dua bulan lalu. Di mana Tanjirou memutuskan untuk berkeliling mencari penerus, dan Zenitsu yang sibuk dengan misi yang diberikan oleh para petinggi. Tanpa sadar, mereka pun terpisah dalam jarak serta waktu yang membentang.

Zenitsu menyadari semua itu dan memahaminya dengan sangat baik.

"Um, Tanjirou."

"Ya?"

"Kau—" Zenitsu merasa angin malam sengaja membuat lehernya merinding, namun ia tetap berusaha melanjutkan pertanyaan yang selama ini membebani diri. "—tidak menikah?"

Satu detik, dua detik. Keheningan terjadi.

"Maksudku, kau harus menurunkan Napas Matahari pada seseorang, 'kan? Aku yakin Nezuko-chan akan merasa sulit apabila kau memintanya menikah hanya untuk mencari keturunan," Zenitsu melanjutkan. "Kurasa, orang yang paling cocok mewarisinya adalah darah dagingmu sendiri—setidaknya, itu yang kupikirkan."

Tanjirou tidak langsung menjawab, ia sibuk menghadap depan; menatap sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya. Namun, semua indera pemuda itu mendengarkan secara seksama—mencium dari nada, perasaan, serta cara bicara Zenitsu yang masih sibuk dengan sebuah pemikiran tidak berdasar.

"…Entahlah. Aku merasa, itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak harus berasal dari diriku sendiri," Tanjirou berkata setelah enam detik dalam keheningan. "Napas Matahari bukanlah sesuatu yang istimewa, hal itu bisa diajarkan pada seseorang jika mereka ingin berusaha. Bahkan, aku bukan keturunan asli dari pendahulunya, ingat?" Senyumnya semakin melebar. "Mencari seseorang yang cocok memang agak sulit, tapi kurasa … tidak sesulit itu." Zenitsu terkejut, ia menatap mata merah yang menusuk miliknya secara langsung. "Untuk saat ini, aku ingin beristirahat, meski hanya sebentar." Tanjirou menoleh, manik merah gelap menatap Zenitsu begitu dalam. "Aku ingin tahu apa itu kebahagiaan, Zenitsu."

Zenitsu terdiam, manik mata melebar.

"Kebahagiaan?"

Kebahagiaan? Kebahagiaan apa? Bukankah mereka sudah bahagia?

"…Aku tidak mengerti." Zenitsu melanjutkan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Begitu ringan, seperti anak kecil. "Bisakah Tanjirou menjelaskannya padaku? Menurutku untuk saat ini, kau sudah cukup bahagia. Nezuko-chan berhasil kita sembuhkan, Muzan sudah tidak ada, kita telah menjadi seorang pillar—" Penasaran, ia penasaran. "—lalu?"

Angin kembali berhembus. Dunia telah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. Bintang di atas sana semakin bersinar, berkerlap-kerlip. Bulan pun sama sekali tidak tertutup oleh sebuah awan hitam untuk sekedar berkuasa—cakrawala di atas sana benar-benar melakukan tugasnya dengan benar. Terang benderang, udara dingin telah terlupakan. Sekarang, Zenitsu hanya fokus pada ke arah mana ujung dari pembicaraan mereka. Tanjirou juga sama, ia tampak tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan dari kedua mata emas yang memandanginya begitu menggebu dan penasaran.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Yakin, Zenitsu mengangguk.

"Ya."

Zenitsu tersentak saat melihat Tanjirou mendadak berdiri, perlahan berjalan menuju ke arahnya—berniat mendekati. Mengerjap sebagai awal permulaan, ia tidak mampu bertanya mengapa jarak yang membentang di antara mereka semakin sedikit. Zenitsu tidak bisa mengelak ketika Tanjirou memajukan wajahnya, membuat diri mereka masing-masing bisa merasakan napas memburu antar keduanya. Hingga saat itu, otak Zenitsu sempat berhenti berfungsi secara normal—

**Cup.**

—karena ciuman polos yang ia rasakan di pipinya mendadak terasa sangat nyata.

Zenitsu diam, wajahnya berubah menjadi dirinya yang dulu—bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Ingin berteriak, namun tertahan. Mata melebar—terlalu lebar. Kaget, aneh, jantung berdegup kencang, dan rasa panas yang dapat dirinya sadari hampir di seluruh tubuhnya.

Untuk saat ini, ia merasa waktu telah berhenti.

Karena yang dirinya lihat saat ini bukanlah Tanjirou yang tenang dan pasif, melainkan _seorang_ Kamado Tanjirou dengan pandangan serius—beserta rona tipis yang terlihat di kedua pipi.

"T-T-T-T-Tan-T-Tan-Tanj—"

Lihatlah, bahkan lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk memanggil sebuah nama.

Tanjirou mendadak juga merasakan kegugupan itu. Entah ke mana rasa percaya diri miliknya sekarang, yang jelas saat ini jantungnya pun ikut berdegup tidak karuan. Gerakan sederhana, namun berhasil membuat otak serta hatinya nyaris meledak. Menarik napas sebanyak mungkin, ia pun dengan segera memegang kedua tangan Zenitsu yang hampir gila dalam sebuah fantasi liar.

"Zenitsu," Mata Tanjirou berkilat, Zenitsu pun tersentak. Wajah mereka sama-sama merah, kini perasaan hati keduanya terlalu sulit untuk dideskripsikan. "Aku menyukaimu. Ayo menikah."

Genggaman tangan semakin dieratkan, wajah Zenitsu benar-benar berubah menjadi tomat.

Apakah Tanjirou baru saja melamarnya?

TOLONG—DEMI TUHAN, M-M-ME-MELAMAR? DIRINYA!?

—yang benar saja.

Zenitsu tidak tahu, ia tidak paham—terlalu sulit baginya untuk mengeluarkan suara sekarang. Pandangan Tanjirou telah menusuk dirinya secara beruntun; panik, bingung, tidak mengerti, unik, aneh, aman, senang, bahagia.

_Sulit, sangat sulit._

Zenitsu tahu, Tanjirou merupakan seorang pemuda dewasa yang baik hati. Jika dipikir-pikir, terlalu mudah baginya untuk memiliki seorang istri. Definisi sempurna sangat cocok untuknya yang dianugerahi wajah tampan, mempesona, bijak, paras tinggi, dan kuat. Mungkin, jika ditawarkan, Tsuyuri Kanao merupakan kandidat utama untuk dijadikan seorang pendamping. Telah banyak desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa Pillar Matahari dan Pillar Bunga telah menjalin suatu hubungan khusus. Hanya saja, sebagai seseorang yang kenal dekat, Zenitsu tidak bisa percaya begitu saja. Karena ia tahu, Tanjirou bukanlah seorang pria seperti itu.

_Namun rasanya, ini … ini begitu tiba-tiba._

"A-Aku, tapi … Tanjirou," Zenitsu mencoba menarik kedua tangannya, tetapi ia tidak dibiarkan begitu saja. "Kita ini laki-laki. Kau tahu, 'kan—"

"Aku tahu itu dengan jelas," Tanjirou tidak peduli. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak mau berpikir terlalu banyak. Dia sudah dewasa, paham dengan jalan yang ia ambil, mengerti dengan segala sesuatu yang akan terjadi, bagaimana setiap pemikiran apabila mereka sudah berada di tahap menuju akhir. Zenitsu tetaplah seorang pria, namun baginya, Zenitsu adalah Zenitsu, terlepas dari status dan jenis kelamin. Karena yang ia tahu, cinta itu sulit dimengerti dan tidak masuk akal. Perasaan adalah perasaan, cinta adalah cinta, rasa sayang pada Zenitsu merupakan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin Tanjirou abaikan. "Aku menyukaimu, aku menyayangimu karena dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak peduli perkataan orang lain. Yang jelas, rasa ini nyata dan aku tidak berbohong. Zenitsu, kau tahu, aku sangat—"

"B-Baiklah! Hentikan! Sudah cukup!" Wajah semakin merah, bibir bawah ia gigit tanpa sadar. "A-Aku—uh…"

Dunia terasa hening. Sejauh telinga Zenitsu mendengar, tidak ada suara apapun di sekitar mereka. Ia terlalu berfokus pada jantung mereka yang saling berdetak tidak karuan. Mereka berada di kondisi yang sama—panik, gugup, dan sedikit takut. Tidak hanya Zenitsu, Tanjirou juga berada dalam situasi seperti itu. Dia tidak sendirian, bukan hanya dirinya yang akan menghadapi ketakutan.

Ada Tanjirou di sini, di sebelahnya, bersamanya—menggenggam kedua tangan Zenitsu, bermaksud melindunginya dari sebuah kebenaran yang akan dihadapi bersama.

_Ah, lagipula … di mana pun Tanjirou selalu ada di sana, 'kan? Selalu menyelamatkannya dalam bahaya, apapun resikonya._

Tanjirou menatap Zenitsu lamat-lamat, begitu terpaku dengan wajah pria yang saat ini berada dalam kebimbangan. Ragu, ia ragu. Perasaan itu mulai muncul. Pemikiran Tanjirou mulai mengarah pada perasaan negatif. Apakah ia membuat kesalahan? Apakah terlalu cepat? Apakah ia terlalu egois? Apakah dirinya sudah membuat keputusan terbaik? Apakah ia akan ditolak? Bagaimana rencana ke depan apabila semua yang telah dirinya buat terkesan sia-sia?

"…Kau menangis."

"Eh?"

Tanjirou terdiam, menatap air mata yang menetes dari pemilik dua mata emas yang ia cinta. Agatsuma Zenitsu yang cengeng telah kembali. Tidak lama, ia pun tersenyum miris. Kembali, ia menepuk kepala pemuda kuning.

Perasaan bersalah langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Zenitsu mematung, sedikit tidak percaya.

Tanjirou pun berbisik pelan.

"Maaf, kurasa aku mengatakannya di waktu yang tidak tepat." Genggaman mereka terlepas, Tanjirou berdiri. "Pulanglah, maaf sudah membuang waktumu."

Tanjirou tahu, Zenitsu telah berubah. Mereka bukan lagi para remaja yang memasuki masa pubertas, melainkan dua pria dewasa yang mampu bertarung di bawah sinar bulan sebagai seorang pahlawan. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali di sini. Hanya Tanjirou yang memiliki perasaan itu, Zenitsu tidak demikian. Untuk saat ini, mereka hanyalah teman biasa; meski perasaan cinta tetaplah ada—

Namun, kala Tanjirou ingin pergi dari sana—berniat untuk menenangkan diri dengan berlatih—salah satu jemari telah menahan ujung _haori_-nya, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Tanjirou tidak siap ketika tubuhnya ditarik, beban tubuh yang bertambah, helai kuning muncul dalam penglihatan. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, membuat aroma Sang Pillar Petir langsung menguar di indera penciumannya yang tajam, menusuk semua panca indera ke dalam sebuah kenyataan.

Zenitsu memeluknya, ia tidak lagi menangis. Pemuda itu bertahan, mencoba untuk tidak cengeng seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku—aku hanya bingung," Kedua lengan yang memeluk tubuh Tanjirou terasa gemetar, Sang Pillar Matahari dapat merasakannya begitu jelas. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu bersedih. A-Aku hanya tidak mengerti. Maaf, Tanjirou. Maafkan aku … kumohon, j-jangan membenciku—"

Kamado Tanjirou pun mengerjap, sebelum tersenyum menenangkan. "Kurasa itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Membencimu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil, Zenitsu." Pelukan terbalas, manik emas terbelalak. "Karena yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mencintaimu, sesederhana itu."

Pernyataan tanpa beban, lepas dari hati, dan sama sekali tidak bermaksud jahat. Zenitsu tahu semua kalimat yang dilontarkan untuknya adalah sesuatu yang tulus dan tidak dibuat-buat. Karena itulah, tangisan kembali datang—bukan lagi kebingungan, melainkan perasaan lega yang tidak bisa diperkirakan.

Mereka terus berada di posisi itu hingga beberapa saat. Tidak ada yang mau melepaskan.

Karena itulah, Zenitsu telah membuat keputusan.

"Tanjirou…"

Pria yang dimaksud sibuk mengelus punggungnya, bermaksud menenangkan. "Hm?"

"…Apa tawaranmu masih berlaku?"

Seketika, tangan berhenti bergerak. "Eh?"

"Kalau masih … baiklah—" Zenitsu mengeratkan pelukan, wajahnya memerah.

Tubuh Tanjirou seperti terkena serangan, tiba-tiba mematung. Zenitsu yang merasakannya pun semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam tubuh pemuda itu.

"—ayo menikah."

.

.

* * *

**from this moment on** — _owari_

* * *

.

**A/N**: sekali lagi, saya ingin membuat sesuatu yang saya suka. saya belum pernah pacaran, apalagi dilamar, lebih parahnya lagi menikah; sebuah tiga hal yang saat ini belum pernah saya rasakan meski umur saya sudah cukup tua. /nangez

kalau tidak ada feelsnya, i'm sorry. /bow

kisah ini untuk semua orang yang merasa sedih dengan chapter 179 dari manga kimetsu no yaiba. jangan tanya mengapa harus shounen-ai, terlebih lagi; crack. sekali lagi, saya ingin membuat sesuatu yang saya suka.

RIP - Tokitou Muichirou & Shinazugawa Genya.

**mind to review?**

.

* * *

**from this moment on** — _omake_

* * *

.

.

Zenitsu terdiam, mata berfokus pada jari manis yang telah dihiasi oleh sesuatu yang berkilauan.

"Aku mendapatkan ini saat melakukan misi. Kuharap, kau menyukainya."

Angin kembali bergerak. Langit tetaplah gelap, bintang masih di atas sana, serta burung gagak berkeliaran seperti biasa. Tanjirou menggenggam erat jemari Zenitsu yang telah dihiasi oleh cincin pemberiannya.

Zenitsu bersumpah, ia tidak mampu berbicara. Bibir serta lidah terlalu kaku, meski hanya sekedar untuk berterima kasih pada calon suaminya yang sudah bekerja keras.

Hingga saat itu, sebelum Zenitsu kembali menangis, wajah Tanjirou mendekat secara perlahan—

—membuat Sang Pillar Petir pun juga ikut memajukan dirinya.

Bibir dipertemukan—sebuah kecupan tanpa nafsu yang didasari oleh sebuah rasa sayang.

Malam itu masih sangatlah panjang. Bulan pun tetap berada di pusat langit, menyinari kedua insan yang ditemani oleh udara dingin serta burung gagak yang berkoak di atas sana—ikut bersorak-sorai karena sebuah kabar gembira yang akan diserukan dalam waktu dekat.

_Aku mencintaimu._

.

.

_"From this moment on ... p-please—uh, t-take care of me."_

_"Always. From this moment, until forever."_

.

.

* * *

**FROM THIS MOMENT ON — END**


End file.
